Jem'Hadar
The Jem'Hadar are a genetically-engineered alien race from the Star Trek universe and feature heavily in the Deep Space Nine television series. They are the soldiers of the Dominion, an expansionist military power from the Gamma Quadrant that has dedicated itself to bringing order to the universe through conquest. Biology Jem'Hadar appear as grey-skinned, reptilian humanoids that possess great physical strength and are genetically programmed to function as effective, ruthless fighting machines. They were produced within artificial hatcheries and their growth cycle was accelerated, such that they reached full maturity only three days after emergence. They did not mate, and so their species had no females. The Jem'Hadar's obedience to the Founders is ensured thanks to a narcotic compound - ketracel-white - which their bodies have been designed to be completely dependent on. White withdrawal will make a Jem'Hadar go insane, causing it to turn rabid and viciously attack anything and anyone in its path. Psychology and lifestyle Jem'Hadar were engineered to be soldiers and ship crews, and nothing more. Their culture shunned all forms of relaxation and recreation, on the belief that such things made them weak. For the same reason, Jem'Hadar fighters, and probably other classes of Jem'Hadar starships, were not equipped with chairs. The Jem'Hadar were genetically programmed to revere the Founders as gods and to be unquestioningly loyal to them. However, this engineering was not flawless, which is why it was necessary to make them dependent on the white. Most Jem'Hadar died young in battle; as such, it was rare for them to live past 15 years of age. Few ever lived to the age of 20, and those who did were awarded the title "Honoured Elders." To date, no Jem'Hadar has ever lived to the age of 30. Culture Although the Jem'Hadar worshipped the Founders as gods, the vast majority of the Jem'Hadar had never actually seen a Founder, and some doubted that they even existed. Yet they built their service to the shapeshifters into a religion, literally regarding the Founders as living gods, to the extent that the Jem'Hadar ritualistically committed suicide if they failed to protect a shapeshifter from harm. The Vorta, as the representatives of the Founders, were also given immense loyalty by most Jem'Hadar – even when such loyalty seemed unwarranted. Absolute obedience from the Jem'Hadar was further guaranteed by the Vortas' control of ketracel-white supplies. Jem'Hadar combat units followed a very specific hierarchy. Normally, a Vorta commanded one or several units. Every unit contained a Jem'Hadar First, who was in command. Each Jem'Hadar after the First was also given a number rank (Second, Third, Fourth, etc.). In the event the First was killed, the Second took over for the First, the Third took over for the Second, and so forth. Although the succeeding Jem'Hadar assumed the duties of his superior, he only received the higher number rank if his Vorta commander granted it. Capabilities Jem'Hadar are excellent soldiers; they possess strength many times that of humans, wield finely-crafted bladed weapons and their plasma-disruptor weaponry has a malicious side effect that prevents a victim's blood from coagulating, ensuring that every shot is fatal since a victim will inevitably bleed to death. Jem'Hadar are also resistant to energy fields and have been known to bypass force fields. One of their most impressive traits is the ability to "shroud" themselves, camouflaging themselves almost perfectly by blending into the surrounding environment. Category:Aliens Category:Monsters in Television Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Star Trek Category:Species Category:Humanoids Category:Reptiles